Attack Bots
These are the Monsters of the season, they are separated into various generations when naming said AttackBot. They have different vocal capabilities and most times have none at all. Generation 5/Attack Bot Generation 5 Attack Bot appears in the episodes The Road to Corinth and Fade to Black. It has no speech capabilities. It is incinerator-themed. With the Defense Shields of Corinth City down, Venjix brought this Attack Bot forth to go in and attack the city. The monster attacked with the Grinders, but he was soon met with the Power Rangers attack. The Rangers used their weapons against him and were able to take him out with a blast from the Road Blaster. However, Venjix brought the Attack Bot back online and made him grow large. The Rangers formed the High Octane Megazord to do battle with him. The monster used his pipes to start polluting the air of the domed city. Luckily our heroes were able to stop him by clogging his pipes. The Rangers then used the High Octane Megazord's Super Saber attack to destroy the Attack Bot. Generation 9/Amphibious Attack Bot Water Hoser Amphibious Attack Bot Water Hoser appears in the episode Rain. It has speech capabilities. It is pipe-themed. Venjix created this Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot, and ordered him to infiltrate the city's water supply, via the hydraulic circulatory system. The bot did manage to enter the city, and he released the Shield Disruption Mist, that allowed the Grinders to enter the city. The Rangers quickly showed up and battled the Grinders. After the robot soldiers were out of the way, the Rangers were able to battle Water Hoser with their weapons. Though they were more than a match for him, the monster was able to turn back into water and escape through the city's main water line. Water Hoser re-emerged in the harbor, only in his giant size form. The Rangers were kept at bay by a large army of Grinders. Once Ranger Black showed up, the others were able to summon their Zords and form the High Octane Megazord. In the battle with Water Hoser, the Megazord was sent crashing into a city bridge. This made it to where the Megazord had to hold the bridge steady, so that the people still on the bridge could get to safety. But Water Hoser took advantage of this attacked the Megazord. Once everyone was safe, the Rangers were able to fight with the High Octane Megazord again. They then managed to trap Water Hoser in the bridge, and used the Super Saber attack to destroy him. Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot Subterranean Plutonic Bot Gopher appears in the episode Go For the Green. It has no speech capabilities. It is scoop-themed. General Shifter and Crunch created this bot in order for it to dig underground, below the Corinth City Shields, and then attack.The Gopher Bot was successful, and managed to get in under the city.However, once Rangers Green & Black learned of him, they were ready. The two Rangers attacked the exact spot in the ground, just as the bot passed by underneath, forcing him out. The Gopher Bot attacked the two Rangers, but the others quickly showed up to help.They managed to get in some fast hits on the monster, but before they could destroy him, the Gopher Bot buried Rangers Red, Blue & Yellow and escaped. Rangers Green & Black went after him and caught up to him in the city. They fought him with their weapons, and managed to take him down with their Turbo Plasma Launcher. Venjix brought the Gopher Bot back online and made him grow huge. Rangers Red, Blue & Yellow arrived, called for their Zords and formed the High Octane Megazord. The two battled it out, with the Megazord having the advantage. The Rangers were able to destroy the bot with the Street Saber's slashes. Generation 9/Noz Bot Attack System Noz Bot Attack System Generation 9 appears the episode Handshake. It has no speech capabilities. It is spray bottle-themed. This Noz Bot was the latest creation by Venjix, meant to replace Tenaya 7 That is until she proved herself useful by making it possible for the Nozbot & Grinders to enter the city. Once the Noz bot was inside Corinth, he started attacking the city defense forces. Luckily the Rangers arrived and used the Road Blaster to take him out.Venjix then revived him and made him grow. Plus, the evil master sent in swarms of Drones to attack the Rangers as well. The Rangers tried to fight with the High Octane Megazord, but they were overwhelmed. That's when Rangers Green & Black summoned their Zords, and destroyed the attacking Drones.They also attacked the Noz Bot, allowing the High Octane Megazord time to regroup.With the Megazord back online, the Rangers used the Super Saber to destroy the Noz Bot. Magnet Bot Magnet Bot appears the episode Ranger Green. It has a vocal capacitor but sounds like grinding oil engines. It is, of course, magnet-themed. This Bot entered Corinth and started attacking the city's computer banks, in order to get the shield codes. The Rangers went to stop him, hoping that by using Ranger Green's teleportation ability, he could sneak up behind him, while the others distracted him. However, when they went to proceed with their plan, things didn't go too well. The bot used his powers to magnetize the Nitro Blasters and started pulling the Rangers toward him. Meanwhile, the Ranger Green vever showed up behind the bot. So the Rangers had no choice but to morph their blaster into sword mode, and give into the pull of the bot. When the swords stuck the bot, he was hit but managed to escape. Later Rangers Blue and Red found the bot at the Junk Yard with some Grinders. They tried to fight him, but the needed help. The Rangers Yellow & Black arrived, while Ziggy was in prison. Though the four fought hard, the Magnet Bot was still too much for them. He blasted them, forcing them to power down. As he & the Grinders were about to escape Corinth with the Shield Codes, the four Rangers showed up again and fought the evil forces. This time the Rangers managed to take the Magnet Bot down with the Road Blaster. However, Venjix sent the download to make the Magnet Bot grow. The Rangers formed the High Octane Megazord and were ready to battle with the Super Saber, but the bot used his power to steal the sword from them. The monster then used the Megazords own weapon against it. Luckily the Green & Black Rangers arrived just in time. They managed to blast the bot back. The High Octane Megazord then combined with the Tail Spinner. This allowed the team a new blade-spinning slash attack. They used the attack & were able to destroy the Magnet Bot. "Pump Bot" "Pump Bot" appears the episode Ranger Red. This "Pump Bot" made it into Corinth City. The Rangers were on it's trail, but he managed to escape the city via an underground mining tunnel. He showed up outside the city, as Scott was retrieving the Flux Overthruster Core Reactor needed for the Croc Carrier Zord. The Bot & the Grinders went after Scott. When Scott was saved by Colonel Truman & his forces, this left the city shields down and allowed the bot to enter the city with the Grinders. Scott morphed and battled the "Pump Bot", while the Blue & Yellow Rangers took out the Grinders. Together, the Rangers used the Road Blaster to take down the Attack Bot. But Venjix then made the machine grow large. Thanks to the reactor Scott brought back, Doctor K was able to bring the Croc Carrier Zord online. The Green & Black Ranger arrived on the scene with their three Zords, and took down the attack Drones. The Rangers formed the ValveMax Megazord and started fighting the Attack Bot. With the Megazord's Triple Attack, the Attack Bot was finally destroyed. This monster was never officially named, on-screen. It fits the theme of an aquatic bomb. Boom Bot The Boom Bot infiltrated the Corinth City Shields, with Tenaya 7 & the Grinders, by creating Sonic Interference. It is speaker-themed. They were stopped and held up by the Corinth City Forces, but Tenaya 7 quickly took them out, allowing the bot & the Grinders to continue. When they arrived in the city, the evil forces started attacking the citizens of Corinth. The City Patrol tried to stop them, but they weren't strong enough. Scott, Flynn, Ziggy & Dillon soon arrived and took the Grinders out. They then Morphed and were ready to battle the Boom Bot. However, the robot used his Sonic Bombardment Cannons to keep the Rangers down. Luckily the Yellow Ranger showed up and battled the Boom Bot. Yellow Ranger was able to use her Energy Blast to weaken the beast. This gave the team enough time to form their cannons and blast the bot. But the battle wasn't over just yet. Venjix made the Boom Bot grow, forcing the Rangers to form the High Octane Megazord. The Megazord alone wasn't strong enough to take on the Boom Bot. The Black Ranger then joined in the fight with his Zord. By combining the Black Ranger's Zord with the High Octane Megazord, the Rangers gained the fire power they needed to destroy the Boom Bot. The Rangers & Doctor K later discovered that the Boom Bot was not the primary threat to the city. The bot had been implanted with a self destruct device, that was activated during the battle. The Boom Bot was then in fact just a decoy to keep the Rangers busy while Tenaya 7 went to steal the Landsdown Diamond. Camera Attack Bot The Camera Attack Bot appears in Ranger Yellow,Part II. It is lens-themed. The Camera Attack Bot was built by Venjix to destroy the city. It's primary weapon needed the Landsdown Black Diamond in order to function though. Tenaya 7 made her way into the city and managed to steal the diamond, but then lost it in her battle with the Yellow Ranger. Later the Camera Attack Bot, Tenaya 7 & the Grinders invaded the Ranger's base garage when Summer's arranged wedding was about to take place. Tenaya 7 managed to steal the diamond. Though Summer fought hard to protect the diamond, the Attack Bot still got it and was ready to use his full attack powers. The bot grew huge and the Rangers responded with the High Octane & ValveMax Megazords. Before the Camera Bot could blast the city, the Rangers blinded it with the suns light and used the Megazords attacks to destroy the bot. "Drill Bot" The "Drill Bot" appears in the episode Ranger Blue. It had no language capabilities and fit the theme of a boring machine. The "Drill Bot" entered the city with Tenaya 7, the Generals and Grinders. His job was to dig into one of the two main fault lines that Corinth City sits on. While Tenaya & the others kept the Rangers busy, the bot was able to drill into the first fault line. The lava he drilled out from the earth then allowed him to grow giant size. As he was about to start drilling into the second fault line, the Black & Green Rangers tried to stop him with their ValveMax Megazord. However, the bot was too strong and fired some of the lava at the Megazord. As hard as the ValveMax tried to fight, the Attack Bot was stronger. Luckily the other Rangers showed up just in time with the High Octane Megazord.Thanks to the Super Saber attack, the "Drill Bot" was destroyed. Generation 12/Reflects Bot Category:R.P.M. Category:Monster